The elastic and plastic properties of the maternal skin will be measured at the end of pregnancy and before delivery to see if these related to known changes in the uterine cervix before delivery to determine whether there is a relationship to cervical ripening. This protocol may have a practical application for assessments of the cervix near term by noninvasive skin measurements.